


Finish what you started, gatita.

by Anueye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Confessions, Creampie, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anueye/pseuds/Anueye
Summary: You are an agent who works under Blackwatch and you have a confession: you're in love with your commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes. But that's not your only secret. You also have some hidden traumas that unfortunately come into light. Also, you don't know when to quit.TRIGGER WARNING:DESCRIPTIONS OF ANXIETY AND PANIC ATTACKS. Read with caution if you are prone to triggers regarding panic attacks!BRIEF DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE. Past-tense but still, read with caution.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (h/c) - Hair color  
> (h/l/c) - Hair length and color  
> (e/c) - eye color  
> (y/n) - your name
> 
> Gatita - kitten  
> Princesa- princess  
> Gatita travieso- Naughty kitten  
> Guapo- handsome
> 
> Forgive me if my Spanish is horrible! My native language is English! Google did the translations.
> 
> Chapter 2 is on its way ;-)

Chapter 1  
You cursed silently under your breath as you rushed down the hall, heart pounding.  
'Shit... I can't believe I'm late,' you thought with a curse, 'Commander Reyes is going to kill me.'

You increased your hurried pace, your (e/c) eyes narrowed in worry. As you approached the door leading to the gym your ears perked at the deep growl of your commander's voice echoing throughout the room, shouting out orders and corrections to all of the agents currently under his command. You paused right before the heavy metal door, hand raised hesitantly. You quietly as possible, pushed the heavy door open just a crack so you could peek in. Your fellow agents were currently paired off sparring in hand-to-hand combat. Your (e/c) eyes warily scanning the room till they landed on the strong back of Commander Reyes, standing tall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. You swallow nervously as you watch his muscles tense underneath his form fitting muscle shirt, usually wearing it for training sessions like this instead of his usual hoodie. 

'It's so unfair,' you whined to yourself, 'why does he have to be so damn attractive?!'

You were pulled out of your thoughts when the Commander's voice rang out throughout the gym.

"Alright! Everyone switch up and start again," he bellowed, turning to pace slowly down the gym with his hands clasped behind him.

You perked up, sensing your opportunity to sneak in while he was distracted. As quietly as possible, you pushed the door open just enough to be able to slip in. You made sure to keep your steps light as you stealthily crept towards your fellow agents. You spotted McCree amongst them and quickly hurried up to him, tugging on his arm. 

"Spar with me," you hissed softly as he turned towards you with surprise. 

He chuckled softly, tipping his hat to you, "well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Runnin' a little behind there, darlin'?"

You nodded viciously, tugging more insistently on his hand, "yes and I'm so dead if Reyes catches me so please cowboy, help a girl out here!"

He smirked and gripped your wrist firmly before yanking you towards him. His brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Much obliged," he grins before stepping inbetween your parted legs and hooking his foot behind one of your legs and pushing your shoulders. 

You squealed in surprise as you fell backwards, arms flailing as you hit the mat, gasping as the wind got knocked out of you. You cursed and glared up at the cocky cowboy, who was standing with his hands clasping his ridiculous belt buckle. Your gritted your teeth and were about to return the favor when a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"(Y/N), glad you had time in your busy schedule to join us," stated Commander Reyes as he walked up to you both. 

You winced, glaring back at McCree mouthing, 'you're so dead,' before turning back to your commanding officer looking down. 

"I'm sorry, sir. Won't happen again," you stated softly, cursing your luck and certain mischievous cowboys. 

You heard the Commander's huff of annoyance, "really now? I find that hard to believe. This is the what, fifth time you have been late to my class? Seems more like an excuse to me."

Your eye twitched as frustration bubbled up inside your chest. You were only late because you stayed up all night training with Genji to be able to impress Commander Reyes with your improvement. You've had a crush on your commander for a long time and so far you feel invisible to him. You thought you'd never get him to notice you until Genji took pity on you and offered to give you some pointers. You practically jumped on the chance to impress Reyes. But somehow it was causing you more problems than helping. You got his attention alright, just not the kind you were hoping for. Your frustration must have showed on your face because Commander Reyes paused glaring down at you with his arms crossed. 

"Got something to say, Agent?" he growled, his voice sending shivers down your spine. 

Don't do it. Don't sass back. Hold it. Hold it damnit... 

You heard him scoff as he turned away from you, "what a surprise. Nothing to contribute, as per usual." 

Something in you snapped. You always had a bit of a temper and Reyes seemed to hit every single button like it was easy. 

"How about I show you what I can 'contribute', sir," you growled out, standing at attention with your hands clenched into fists. 

You saw him pause, slowly turning to look towards you with his eyes glinting dangerously. Fuck. 

"What was that, Agent," he growled, daring you to say it again. 

"Did I stutter, sir," you asked with false sweetness, your (e/c) eyes raising to meet his hazel ones with defiance. 

Shit. Fuck. You were so dead. There goes your career. There goes your life. Send your well wishes now. Here lies (y/n), murdered by your commanding officer for being a dumb ass.

You froze as you watched him tense, his eyes widening slightly with your back talk. You heard everyone gasp and start whispering amongst themselves as you and Commander Reyes continued your glaring at each other. You swallowed nervously, refusing to back down now that you said it. Curse your stubborn streak. He slowly turned towards you, stalking up towards you until you two were practically chest to chest. Well, more like chest to abs in your case. You raised your head to continue to stare back into his narrowed eyes. 

He smirked slowly before turning over his shoulder to call out to the rest of the class, "agents, line up! Seems like agent (y/n) here wants a lesson in humility." 

As everyone quickly rushed to line up, eagerly whispering back and forth, you saw the Commander look back towards you with an unnamed glint in his eyes. Your gut clenched with anxiety as well as some other unnamed emotion. 

"So let's give it to her," he whispered, lowering his head down to whisper into your ear, "hope you're ready for what you just brought down upon yourself, gatita."

You shivered slightly at the deep timbre of his voice and you felt heat rise in your gut at the nickname. You groaned putting your face in your hands, cursing under your breath. 

"What have I done," you whined, paying Jesse no mind as he chuckled, coming up to stand next to you.

"Well, Darlin', what a right good mess you made there," he laughed as he patted your back. 

"I blame you," you hissed as he guffawed at your outburst. 

"Sorry, pumpkin, but this was all you this time. Time to lie in the bed you made," he said with pity, squeezing your shoulder. 

You cursed him out softly as he walked over to line up with the other agents, looking smug. You cringed when the commander shouted your name, standing in the middle of the gym with his arms crossed. 

"Well, Agent, we don't have all day," he grunted. 

You braced yourself before walking over with a sway in your step. Coming to a stop five feet across from him. 

"Of course not, sir. Just enjoying the view," you stated with false bravado. 

You heard everyone's snickers and chuckles as you rolled your shoulders casually. You heard Commander Reyes' chuckle as he cracked his neck. 

"You got a mouth on you, Agent. I'll give you that," he stated as he rolled his broad shoulders before slowly meeting your eyes with a evil smirk, "let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

You felt yourself quiver and held back a soft whine, straightening your shoulders. Putting your legs shoulder width apart and slightly bending your knees in preparation. 

"What're the rules then, sir," you ask as he slowly circles you. 

He smirks as he states, "no cheap shots and first one to tap out loses. Simple enough for you, Agent?" 

You nod, your limbs jittery with your apprehension as he continues to circle you like a hungry predator. You feel the hairs on the nape of your neck prickle with alarm before you duck out of the way as your commander just narrowly misses grappling your neck into a hold. You sweep your leg out, aiming to sweep his out from under him. Commander Reyes leapt back from your kick before lunging forward. You tense before side stepping him, tucking into a roll before leaping to your feet, facing him. He straightened with a smirk, turning towards you before leaping forward, a fist racing towards your face. You step back and you deflect his punch with your arm before bringing your palm forward to shove into his chest. He grunts as you catch him off guard, causing him to stumble back slightly. You refuse to give him room to attack as you charge forward, swinging your left leg up to kick his ribs. Reyes brought his palm down to deflect your kick harmlessly away from his exposed side before he spun on his heel to swing his left fist back towards your face. You quickly bring your arms up to guard your vulnerable face just barely in time to block his blow. Stumbling back, you desperately try to regain your balance. Commander Reyes takes advantage of your distraction, surging forward to grab you and turn you into a strong headlock. You gasp and turn your chin into the crook of his elbow to be able to breathe as you grip onto his forearm stumbling back against his chest. You fight the rising panic tightening your throat as you desperately try to think of a way out of his hold. Your mind flashes back to one of the training sessions you had with Genji.  
_______________________________________  
"Now, (y/n), remember; when you are in a rear choke hold, make sure you are braced for anything," he stated calmly as he held you in a gentle rear choke hold. 

"What may happen is your attacker will try to lift you up off the ground to throw off your stability," he demonstrated as he leaned his weight back lifting you off the ground, your grip on his metallic forearm tight as you struggled to fight down the panic. 

Genji calmly reassured you as he continued, "now if this happens, grip tightly onto their forearm pinning your head and throw your legs up in the air with a leap and kick your legs down hard. You are using your body weight against them, catching them off guard."

You nod slightly before doing what he said, kicking your legs up and thrusting them down hard, feeling you both stumble towards the ground. 

"Good! Now once you are down there turn your head towards their body and grab their arm, twisting out of their grip. They should still have a hold of you but are now thrown off and hunched over to keep a grip of you. Once you are out, you can either get away or back off enough to get an advantage to attack," he stated as he showed you which way to turn your head. 

You twist your body and head towards Genji's body and pull his arm out as you pull your head back and out of his grip. Genji stands up and nods at you.

"Well done."  
_______________________________________

You grit your teeth with determination as you feel Reyes pull his weight back, lifting your feet off the ground slightly. Your eyes flash as you kick up, swinging your legs up, hearing him grunt with surprise, before viciously swinging your legs back down towards the mat. You both stumbled forward as your butt hit the mat and he hunched over to keep his grip on you. You spun to your knees, gripping his arm as you twist your body towards his body, pulling his arm out with all your strength. You tug your head out of his grip and lunge away from him, rolling to your feet several feet away to take up a defensive stance. You glare down at him, your (h/l/c) hair messy and a few strands clinging to your sweaty face as you pant for breath. 

You heard everyone's gasp of surprise and someone who sounds suspiciously like McCree whistle at your performance. You watch as Commander Reyes grunts before slowly standing up, eyes flashing dangerously. You watch him roll his head before smirking at you. 

"Neat trick, Agent. Getting some side lessons I don't know about," he asked with a sneer as he resumed circling you. 

You keep your guilty look off your face, instead opting for a cocky smirk.

"What's the matter, sir? Did I catch you off guard," you ask sweetly, flipping your hair over your shoulder. 

He growled softly, getting closer and closer to you, "I'll admit, I didn't think you had it in you. But now, you're out of tricks, gatita travieso."

You tense with alarm before you were tackled down to the mat with a shout. You ended up flat on your back with your commander on top of you, hips in between your thighs, hands on either side of your head. In another situation, you'd be begging to be here. But right now this is a matter of pride. 

He leaned down to whisper in your ear, "got you, chica."

You turn to brush your nose slightly against his jawline, whispering sultrily, "do you, guapo?"

You felt him tense before you threw your legs around his hips tightly before twisting your hips, rolling him off you as you roll on top of his hips, your hands grasping his wrists and pinning them under you. His expression is one of surprise with something else too well hidden to identify. You smirk down at him, flashing your teeth in a grin. 

"Looks like I win, sir," you tease with confidence. 

You watch him quirk an eyebrow before growling, "sorry, princesa, seems you forgot the rules."

Your eyes widen in alarm before your world was spinning. You land on your stomach with a grunt, coughing out at the rough landing before a heavy body was pinning you face down into the mat. You let out a shout as your arms were twisted behind your back and held in a tight grip while one arm was pinning your shoulders down. You gasp out in anxiety, fear coursing through your veins. You couldn't move. You can't move. 

Commander Reyes stated firmly, "you've lost, Agent. Submit."

You heard faint cheers and whoops somewhere foggily in the background, a fuzzy white noise starting to pierce through your ears as your eyes started to get tunnel vision. You thought you heard more voices but you couldn't hear anything over the loud pounding of your heart. It was so loud. Why is it so loud?! I need to move. I need to breathe. I can't. I can't! 

"...off..." 

Commander Reyes paused from his lecture to the other agents to look down at you, noting how pale you had gotten. 

"What was that, Agent," he asked gruffly. 

"Off... Off! OFF!" you screamed, starting to thrash, panic having taken over any rationality. 

Commander Reyes started at the pure panic in your voice as you started to thrash like a cornered animal. He tightened his grip out of instinct to keep you from hurting yourself in your wild thrashing. 

"Agent (y/n)! Calm down," he commanded as you started to thrash and buck even harder. 

"Let me up! LET ME UP!" you screamed as he finally released you in alarm, scrambling out from underneath him before stumbling up. 

Everything was spinning. You heard voices calling your name before it was all too much. You spun on your heels and bolted out the door, it slamming shut with a bang as you left everyone stunned in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at the door you had just dashed through, stunned to silence. Then everyone started to whisper amongst themselves, a few glances thrown over to their commander who was still stunned on his knees on the mat. 

Gabriel stared after you, his mind running through all the possibilities that could have led to you reacting so severely. You were doing great, much to his surprise and respect, against him. You only started to change after he had pinned you face down. His fingers brushed over his goatee in thought as he slowly stood up. The incessant chatter of his agents started to grate on his already frayed nerves. 

"Alright, everyone shut up," he shouted, gaining everyone's attention easily. 

Everyone rushed to attention and quieted up immediately, occasionally shooting each other worried glances. Gabriel hummed to himself thoughtfully before turning to his class. 

"Alright, you had your fun. Now I want no word of this from anyone, am I understood," he asked with a growl, staring them down with a harsh look. 

Everyone hurriedly nodded, not wanting to face their Commander's wrath if they could help it. Commander Reyes nodded before turning his back to them.

"Dismissed!"

Everyone hurried out the door you had previously dashed out of, murmuring to themselves as they filtered out. 

"McCree, Genji; not you," he called, causing those in question to pause and glance warily at each other before cautiously walking over to their leader. 

"Yeah boss?" McCree questioned, for once not offering any sass. 

"Do you know what just happened there with (y/n)," he asked calmly. 

McCree just shrugged, his hands immediately going to rest on his buckle, "sure don't but kinda wished I did."

Gabriel turns his head to look over at the silent cyborg ninja who was suspiciously glancing to the side. The commander turned fully towards the silent man before asking again.

"Genji, do you know what happened," he asked firmly. 

Genji raised his head slightly before shooting McCree a quick but concerned glance.

"... I do but it is not for me to share," he stated softly. 

Gabriel took the hint and turned to McCree, "dismissed."

"Wha- but why?" the cowboy stubbornly asked like a petulant child. 

Gabriel fought the urge to roll his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, growling, "just get out of here you damn ingrate."

McCree let out a exasperated groan before stomping off, his spurs clanking obnoxiously as he marched out of the gym. Gabriel sighed before turning back to the silent man. 

"Now will you explain," he asked, barely keeping his patience. 

Genji's brows furrowed as his stance tensed. His commander sighed once more before crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Genji, I need to know what went wrong. How else as her commander am I going to help her get past this," Gabriel asked, jaw clenched in worry as he gazed at the door you disappeared through. 

The cyborg sighed in defeat before quietly continuing, "I do not know much. Just the shortened version, I'm sure. And... It is not pleasant."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed with concern, not liking where this is going. He gestured for the man to continue. 

(This is where a short description of her rape is described. Skip it if you would like to the next sentence in parentheses.)

Genji shifted from foot to foot before starting, "she told me this in confidence one of the nights we were going over grappling techniques."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed a bit, now knowing where your sudden improvement had came from before nodding for him to continue. 

"We had just attempted a similar situation to what had just transpired, before she started hyperventilating and panicking. I quickly released her and tried to calm her down," he whispered, his brows furrowed at the memory. 

"It was much like what had occurred here but thankfully I was able to talk her down, realizing she was suffering from a panic attack stemming from a flashback. Sadly I am very familiar with those myself," he stated. 

"I had her wrapped up in a blanket drinking some tea to calm down before gently asking her what had triggered her fear. I am assuming that she has never revealed it to anyone before, as she broke like a dam and revealed to me the source of her trauma."

He took a deep breath before continuing on, "she told me about a year before she joined Overwatch she was out with friends bar hopping and enjoying the night. She said she preferred to have no more than a couple drinks as she did not like to be unable to look out for her friends. She said at some point throughout the night failed to notice she had gained the attention of someone unsavory."

Gabriel tensed, having a feeling on to where this was going but refusing to stop Genji from continuing. 

"She had walked home and was just getting in the door when she was assaulted from behind. She said everything was a blur from there. One moment she was screaming and fighting the man who had attacked her, the next she was pinned face first onto the floor with the man on top of her." 

"She said she tried so hard to fight him off but it was like she was frozen in fear, unable to do anything but watch as he ripped her clothes and invaded her body." 

The commander cringed and cursed under his breath, a hand coming up to rub his face as he braced for the rest. Genji didn't look much better himself. 

"The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground, soiled and bruised as the man ended up grabbing her hair and telling her this was to stay between them or she would not like the result. She said she laid there after he left for hours before mustering up the strength to pull herself into the shower," he whispered, his eyes burning with rage at the thought at what had happened to his teammate. His friend. 

"... Son of a bitch," Gabriel cursed softly, the feeling of bile rising in his throat making him sick. 

(End of scene. It's safe to read now)

"That is why she reacted as she did. She has not recovered fully from that trauma and fell prey to her rising panic, forgetting where she was," he calmly stated, raising his hand to firmly squeeze his commander's shoulder. 

Genji started to walk away before pausing at the door, turning to the larger man, "perhaps a much needed conversation is due, Commander Reyes."

Gabriel sighed as the ninja saw himself out, lost in his turbulent thoughts. 

"Fuck."

_______________________________________

You burst through your door, quickly shutting it before collapsing against the wood, hysteric sobs forcing their way out of your mouth.

"Shit... Shit shit shit shit!" you curse repeatedly as you slip to your knees, tears running down your face. 

You fucked it up. You fucked everything up. Like you always do. You fucked up your one chance you had to get on your commander's good side and you fucking blew it! You hiccup out sobs as you grip your head as you rock back and forth. You could almost feel the clammy hands touching you. You were slowly slipping farther and farther down when a sudden but firm knock sounded from the other side of your door. You froze, your traumatized brain confusing your surroundings, causing you to whine in fear as you scramble away from the door. 

"(Y/n), open up," came the soft but firm voice of your commander. 

You froze, your (e/c) eyes widening as tears poured out of them. Commander Reyes? You let out another whimper, huddling up into a ball. 

"(Y/n)... Open up. We need to talk about what happened back there," he calmly said through your door, not sensing your distress. 

"... Go... Go away," you whimper out, just loud enough for the man to hear you. 

You hear him sigh softly, "cariño... I know about what happened to you. We need to talk about this."

Your heart plummeted. He knows? Oh god he knows. It's over. There's no chance for you now. 

"I don't care... Leave!" you cry out, gripping onto your hair tightly, trying to anchor yourself. 

"You know I can't do that." he stated calmly, his hand resting on the handle. 

"Just leave me alone! I'll pack my bags and be gone by morning. Just... Go away," you sob into your knees. 

"... What?"

"I said I'll be gone so you don't have to deal with damaged goods like me, just leave me alone so I can pack," you cry as you sink farther and farther down into the darkness. 

It suddenly went deathly quiet. For a moment you thought he actually left, raising your head to glance up at the door cautiously. Suddenly you heard your lock click, then light flooded into your dark quarters as the imposing Blackwatch commander pushed his way in. Your heart stuttered and started pounding as you took in his tall form standing in the doorway, his eyes trailing over your crumpled form with an unreadable expression. You felt your anger surge at the invasion of your space. 

"I told you to go away!" you snarled through your tears, nails digging into your scalp. 

The large man let out a sigh before closing the door behind him, plunging the room back into darkness. Fear clawed at your throat as you scrambled back, unable to see his form in the near pitch blackness. Suddenly a soft but bright enough lamp was turned on several feet away, dimly lighting up the room. How did he see where that was? You were pulled from your thoughts as he slowly approached you. You lunged back in fear, eyes wide and teeth bared. The commander paused, raising his hands slowly as if to soothe a wild animal. 

"Easy, gatita, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered soothingly, keeping eye contact with you. 

You let out a pathetic, in your opinion, whine as the man slowly kneeled a few feet from your trembling form. His hazel eyes gently checking you over for any injuries as he slowly raised his hands again. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone," you whisper brokenly, eyes welling with fresh tears. 

"Sorry, cariño, but that's something I can't do. Not when there's something we need to talk about," he stated calmly, keeping his voice low. 

"What is there to talk about?! I fucked up and ruined everything! I just trashed everything I worked hard for with one single move. All because I couldn't keep my mouth shut," you yelled miserably, your shoulders trembling in your distress. 

"Cariño, what are you talking about," he asked calmly, keeping his eyes trained on you. 

"What happened back in the gym! I screwed up everything... Now I won't get a chance..." You whimper, your breaths coming out shakey. 

Commander Reyes' eyebrows furrowed in his confusion, gently reaching out to you, "(y/n), chance to what?"

Your eyes screwed shut in your frustration before you snapped, shouting at him, "my chance to tell you that I..."

You freeze, eyes widening in horror before you quickly shake your head, tears starting anew. You almost pitied your commander as you watched the confusion grow on his face. 

"That you what, (y/n)," he continued, eyes searching yours. 

"...no," you whimper before shooting to your feet and darting towards the door, running from your traitorous heart. 

Your hand just touched the handle before strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back. You let out an alarmed cry as you were dragged back, clawing and kicking, to the couch. Suddenly you were dropped unceremoniously onto the cushions before two very strong arms cornered you against the back of the couch on each side. You swallowed nervously as you looked up into the intense eyes of the owner of said arms, your gut clenching. 

Your commander loomed over you with a frustrated but intense look to his face as he gently growled out, "finish what you started, gatita."

You whimpered softly at the pet name once again before turning your head away, ashamed. You started at the feel of gentle yet firm fingers grasping your chin to turn your face to look back at his. Your heart clenched at the almost vulnerable look in his intense eyes. 

"Finish... what you started," he almost pleaded as he kept his gentle hold on your chin. 

You licked your suddenly dry lips as you stared deeply into the eyes of the man you've loved for so long in secret. 

Fuck it. You were already screwed anyway; might as well go out with no regrets. 

You gently raised a shaking hand to touch his scarred cheek, startling him slightly as you whispered quietly to him.

"That I love you, Gabriel Reyes."

Silence pressed on as you both stared intently at each other, neither of you hardly breathing as your words hung in the air between you. 

"You... what," he whispered almost brokenly. 

Your heart plummeted but you still pushed on, no longer having the strength to hide it any more. 

"I love you. I have loved you for so long but I never could find the strength to tell you," you whispered back just as broken, (e/c) eyes clenching tightly. 

You laughed bitterly through your tears, "I mean, why would someone as amazing as the great Commander Reyes want to be with some... broken, used thing like me?" 

You felt the fingers on your chin clench tightly but you continued anyway, "I'm so stupid. I even tried my best to get better at hand-to-hand combat so I could impress you. I even begged Genji to help me." 

"I wanted so bad to show you I was useful. That I'm reliable. That I'm... That I'm good for something. But I was so stupid," you sobbed, tears running freely down your cheeks. 

You curl in on yourself as you gasp out, "he was right... I'm worthless. Dirty. I should have just died that night."

Silence so heavy stretched out in between you as your broken words echoed throughout the room. You started at the feel of the couch trembling, warily looking around through blurry eyes. You freeze when you notice it isn't the couch trembling, but Gabriel. You warily look up at the large man still hovering above you and freeze. The look in his eyes terrified you. 

"...Don't," he growled out. 

Your brows furrowed in confusion, "don't what?"

You yelp as he cursed out in a string of Spanish before snarling out, "don't you DARE talk like that in front of me again."

Your teary eyes stared up at him with shock and confusion. You gasp when you were suddenly yanked up into his embrace, his strong arms enveloping you. 

His voice so heavy with an unnamed emotion, carried out from where he had buried his face into your shoulder, "don't you dare talk about yourself like that, (y/n). No one is allowed to talk about you like that."

Your heart stutters as you let out a broken sob, "w-why?"

"Because, cariño, you mean far too much to me to be thinking so little about yourself," he whispered, his arms tightening around you, like he was afraid you would disappear if he let go. 

Your heart stopped and your breath caught. He couldn't mean... 

You turned you head to try to get a glimpse of his face but he had it buried deep into your neck and shoulder. 

"But... I'm dirty... I'm ruined," you gasped out, the pain in your heart almost too much. 

"Mierda!" he ground out, startling you. 

"Do not let that... Scumbag have that right," he growled out, his breath heated against your neck, making you shiver for totally inappropriate reasons for this moment. 

"You are NOT dirty and you are NOT ruined, cariño; do you understand," he stated as he pulled back to hold your face in his hands. 

Your eyes welled with fresh tears with how sincere he sounded. His hazel eyes soft with warmth even though his words are so intense and full of heat. 

"You are beautiful to me, princesa. Every inch of you takes my breath away," he growled out softly, his deep voice sending shock waves through your body. 

You gasp softly as his lips trace your pulse line, before trailing down to your exposed collarbone, leaving a gentle kiss there. Your fingers clench onto his form fitting shirt, unable to resist tilting your head to the side a bit. He chuckled out a warm breath against your sensitive skin before continuing. 

"I've tried so hard for so long to put you in the back of my mind. But you always found your way back in," he groaned as he lowered one of his hands to run down your arm from your shoulder. 

You shiver at his touch as he pressed on, "tried so hard to not let you get to me. But every damn day you took the air right out of my lungs, mi amor. Every. Damn. Day."

You whine out softly as his lips pressed against your throat, making heat flood your chest and gut. 

"You taunted me with your smile and your playful banter," he ground out almost fondly as he pressed a kiss higher up your throat, "You teased me with your enthralling body each time you moved."

You quiver at his words, a mewl escaping your lips as he grazed his teeth against your soft skin. You try not to squirm underneath him as the heat spreads. 

He pressed closer to you, his hand sliding down until it passed your hand and slowly slid up your side, brushing against your ribs. 

He groans as he pulls his mouth slightly away from the sensitive skin of your neck, his hot breath ghosting over your skin, "I swear you intentionally tormented me when you started wearing tighter clothing around me. Teasing me with something I could not have."

You wanted to correct him, saying that wearing form fitting clothing was required for his class, but the words died out in your throat as he gently nipped your throat with a groan. 

"Do you know how distracting it was to teach my class when your top and bottoms clung to your every curve? How enticing it was to watch you stretch just right to where your shirt would pull up and expose your soft looking stomach?" he asked with a growl, his hand sliding down to tease your exposed skin around your waistline from your black exercise tank top riding up. 

You let out a whine as his fingers ghosted over the soft flesh of your stomach, just below your navel. You felt his smirk against your neck as his fingers slowly slipped under the fabric of your top to caress your skin. 

"And your pants," he growled, his body pressing into you more, "I swear you decided to wear the most form fitting yoga pants you could find. Every time you bent over, it was all I could do to keep myself from walking over and dragging you aside to have my way with you."

Your hips bucked unconsciously at his words as your eyelids fluttered shut. Your body trembling as his fingers dipped down to tease your skin just below the waist line of your pants. You let out a surprised cry that ended in a moan when he bit down firmly but gently enough to not hurt, on the joint of your neck and shoulder. 

"Do you know how many times I wanted to beat the crap out of that ingrate any time his eyes would wander over you?" he snarled against your skin, his other hand sliding down your chin to gently grip you neck to tilt your head back, exposing yourself to him. 

"J-Jesse? He isn't--" you cut off with another moan when he moves up your neck to give another firm bite, making you stumble over your words. 

"I barely kept it in whenever you would spar with him and ended up pressed against him," he growled, pulling your hips closer to him. 

You whimper, your grip on his shirt tightening as he continued to nip and suck on your tender neck. 

"B...but he wasn't the one I was wanting pressed up against me, sir," you whisper softly into his ear, feeling him tense. 

You, with more bravery than you really had, leaned forward to nip the shell of his ear with a sultry whisper, "I much would have rather been pinned up against your body, Commander."

You felt his hips jerk forward before he snarled, grabbing your hips and lifting you up against his hard body. You gasp out as you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing up against him. You felt him straighten and carry you with a strength far surpassing your own to a nearby wall, before pinning you against it. His face hovered inches a part from yours, his eyes burning with a desire you have never seen before. 

"Careful, gatita, you're playing with fire," he warned, his body hot as it presses against yours. 

You moan softly as you teasingly rolled your hips against his, covering your surprise to feel exactly how hard he already is. Well, it's now or never. You peer teasingly up at him through your lashes, biting your lower lip with a soft smile. 

"I guess it's a good thing I always liked it hot, sir," you whisper, (e/c) eyes blown with desire. 

You heard him curse before his lips crashed into yours, a hand tangling in your hair. You moan into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as his lips worked against yours, his hips rolling into you. You waste no time in tugging off his famous beanie and tossing it to the side, tangling your fingers in his slightly longer hair of his buzzed undercut. He let out a soft groan that went straight to your groin. You nip his bottom lip before soothing the sting with your tongue, making him grunt and growl into your lips. You cry out in surprise as you feel one of his hands grasp your ass through your leggings, making your blood burn. He pulled his lips away to whisper sweet words into your ear as his hands ran over your body, squeezing and stroking every inch he could reach. You let out a desperate whine, tugging at his shirt. 

Gabriel let out a chuckle, peering down at you with smoldering eyes, "need something, cariño?"

You nod desperately, tugging once more at his accursed shirt, peering up at him with a pout, "as much as I absolutely love seeing you in this shirt, sir, it needs to go. Now."

Gabriel laughs at your feisty growl, pulling away slightly to tug his shirt up and over his head, chucking it across the room. 

"Is this more to your liking, gatita?" He purred, pressing his bare chest into your clothed one as he resumed kissing your lips. 

You nod excitedly, gently raking your nails down his skin, enjoying the shudder of pleasure he does as he kisses you more insistently. You moan into his mouth as he continuously grinds his hips into yours, making you see stars. You pull away to tug at your own shirt, needing desperately to feel his skin on yours. He chuckles as he helps you tug it up and off of you, tossing it aside. You see him lick his lips at the sight of your hardening nipples pressing against the thin fabric of your exercise bra. You yelp as he hoists you up higher to where you were looking down at him and he was face-to-face with your covered breasts. 

"Gabe, what're you--" you choke out a gasp as you feel his mouth close around your nipple, still clothed. 

You toss your head back as he sucks teasingly at your tender bud before nipping the flesh teasingly. You let out little gasps and whines whenever he would switch from on breast to the other, running the flat of his tongue over the soaked fabric covered peak. You shiver as he lifts your bra to rest on top of your breast as he leans down to suckle at your exposed nipple.

"A..ah Gabe... What're you...doing," you whine as he gives one of your nipples a firm suck, causing your hips to buck. 

He pulls away with a pop, a smirk on his face, "just savoring how sweet you taste, cariño."

"Makes me wonder... where else you taste so sweet," he growls with a wink. 

You blush furiously, your face hot and your groin also filled with heat at his words. You whimper as he returns to nipping and sucking at your breasts, causing the rising inferno in your gut to rage. 

"Oh god, Gabe. Please..." you whimper out, your thighs begging to clench over your aching pussy. 

You hear him chuckle against your breast as he continues to tease and lick away at the sensitive flesh. 

"Please what, (y/n)? You have to tell me what you want," he commands softly, a hand coming up to pinch and tug at one of your already sensitive nipples. 

You arch your chest into his touch as he continues to torment you, "ah! Please, Gabe, please I need more."

He smirks as he leans up to nip and suck at your neck, still palming your breast, "more specific, princesa. Tell your commander what you need."

The last bit of restraint in you snaps before you coil around him tightly, begging, "please, sir, please touch me more. I am burning up, I need you inside me so bad!"

The last bit of his control seems to snap at hearing those words, because suddenly your world is spinning as you're being carried into your bedroom. You let out a choked gasp as he tosses you onto your bed, your (h/c) hair fanned out beneath you on the sheets. You lean up on your elbows, looking up at him with a desperate hunger in your eyes. Your eyes slowly rake over his built chest and torso, licking your lips as you take in every scar, every blemish. You whine with need when your eyes follow the happy trail of dark hair down into the low rise of his pants, which look unbearably tight right now. You swallow at the large bulge he is sporting, your mouth watering. 

"See something you like, cariño?" Gabriel asks as he slowly palms his aching hard on through his pants, his eyes hungrily watching you. 

You nod slowly, eyes meeting his as you tug off your bra the rest of the way, exposing your breasts completely. 

"Mhm, do you?" you ask with a teasing look in your eyes. 

Gabriel curses softly before leaning down to grab the waist of your leggings, meeting your intense gaze with one of his own.

"Oh yeah," he grunts before he tugs the fabric harshly, a loud rip echoing throughout the room. 

You yelp as he rips the ruined fabric away from your overheated body. He tosses it away without a care before taking in your bare skin and your lack of panties. He lets out a low, hungry groan as he runs a calloused hand down your body. 

"So naughty, (y/n). Not wearing anything under your leggings; muy travieso, gatita," he groaned filthily into your ear as he leaned over your body, making you arch up into him for more contact. 

You let out a shuddering gasp as you feel his fingers trail up your leg, getting closer and closer to where you ached for him most. You were definitely wet already. You could feel the wet, stickiness clinging to your inner thighs as he climbed higher and higher. You cursed out in frustration as his fingers grazed your mound before sliding up your waist. You heard him chuckle deeply, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear.

"Something the matter, gatita," he asked teasingly. 

"You know what's the matter," you growl out, chest arching up into his, desperate for more contact. 

Gabriel hums thoughtfully as his other large calloused hand slides slowly up your calf to hold your leg behind your knee. You yelp as he tugs you closer to his body, his eyes burning as he licks his lips slowly. 

"I don't know, cariño, I'm not a mind reader," he teased as he watched you throw your head back with frustration. 

"Goddammit Gabe... I swear to everything holy, that if you don't touch me soon I'm--" you hiss before you choked on your words as his fingers suddenly slid up your dripping slit. 

You gasped as he chuckled almost tauntingly while he swirled his middle finger over your sensitive clit, making your hips buck up into his hand. You whined in loss when he pulled his fingers away to wag a finger in your face in a scolding manner.

"Ah ah ah, gatita, you should learn some patience," he reprimanded as he slowly licked your slick off his fingers, eyes locked with yours. 

You bit down on your cheek, biting back the urge to sass your commander once more. You trailed your eyes over his body once more before locking on to his straining erection trapped behind the pants he was still wearing. With a wicked gleam in your eyes you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. The man froze above you, his hazel eyes searching yours as you leaned up, brushing your lips against his own. You continued to keep him enthralled, frozen in anticipation on what you were going to do next. You kissed him deeply, your tongue brushing against his lips as you clung to him tighter. Gabriel groaned into your mouth before deepening the kiss, his tongue plunging into your mouth. You keen desperately into the kiss, almost forgetting that you were the one doing the distracting. You gently tug on his hair, heat pooling in your stomach at his deep growl of pleasure. You feel his hands slide up to brace himself over you, arms on either side of your head. 

Now's your chance.

You smirk into the kiss, wrapping your legs around his hips tightly, your eyes twinkling as he pulled away slightly. His brows furrowed in his confusion before realization hit. But it was already too late as you winked at him before rolling you both to where you were on top. He grunted in surprise as you settled teasingly on his hips, your palms resting on his broad chest. He glared halfheartedly up at you, his jaw clenched as you straightened slightly, pushing your breasts out. 

"My turn, guapo," you purred silkily, licking your lips. 

He quirked a brow at you, his hands coming to grip onto your hips with a firm grip. Reminding you who really was in charge here. 

"Oh really, cariño? Just what do you plan on doing now that you're up there," he asked lowly, his voice sounding gravely with arousal. 

You smile mischievously down at him, nails digging into his chest in warning as you slowly rock your hips down against his. You feel him stiffen as you slide your slick core against his clothed erection, shuddering with excitement. 

"Oh, not to worry, sir," you whisper seductively as you continue to grind against him, "I know EXACTLY what I'm doing."

Gabriel let out a string of curses as you slowly slid down his body, kissing down his abs. You nipped the skin just below his navel before kissing down that trail of hair you so desperately wanted to follow for so long. You slowly tugged his pants down, your (e/c) eyes locking with his hazel ones. Your mouth watered at the sight of the damp patch on his boxers where his hard erection strained against. You slowly licked up the twitching fabric-covered member before taking the tip between your lips and sucking gently. You barely contained his hips as you felt him jerk up into your mouth, a grunt escaping his lips as he clenched onto the sheets tightly. 

"... Fuck..." 

You smiled to yourself with pride as you gently pulled off him. You tugged his boxers down as well, freeing his weeping member. You moaned softly at the sight of him, hand coming up to grasp him firmly. God he was thick, you could hardly get your hand around him. And he wasn't too long either... just right. You run your tongue up his cock from base to tip teasingly, purring at the sound of his growls. You gently wrap your lips around the head, lapping up the salty liquid building there, before swallowing him down as far as you could. You felt his hands tangle into your (h/l/c) hair firmly, bracing but not pushing or pulling. You moan around his cock, pulling off him while sucking before plunging back down till the tip pushed against the back of your throat. 

"...fuck gatita, you take me so well," he groans as you continue to bob your head up and down, stopping to swirl your tongue around the head. 

You flush at the compliment, relaxing your throat before pushing him further down your throat, gagging slightly. You felt his hands come to gently brace your face as you continue to bob up and down his length. You whimper at the deep ache and heat in between your legs, thighs pressing together in a desperate attempt to ease the need you feel. Gabriel noticed your discomfort before gently tugging you off him, causing you to whine. You were about to complain before you were rolled underneath him, staring shocked up at him as he hovered over you. 

He smirked before sliding down your bare body, "my turn, cariño."

You cover your face in embarrassment as he slowly slid a finger back up your dripping slit. You bite your lip in anticipation as he teasingly pressed a finger against your weeping core. He chuckled softly before using the pad of his thumb to circle your clit, gently applying pressure. Pleasure shoots through your body as he continues to circle your entrance, occasionally dipping the tip of his finger into your core. 

"Gabe... Please..." you whimper up at him, peering through your cracked fingers. 

Gabriel winks at you before gently pushing a finger inside of you, causing your hips to arch up at the feeling of finally being filled. You moan into your hands as he slowly starts to pump his finger in and out of you, the slick sounds coming from your core causing embarrassment to surge through you. Suddenly his finger crooked upwards and pressed into your hidden bundle of nerves, making you cry out. He continued to stroke you there as he slid another finger in. His other hand slid up your waist to start to tug and pluck at your sensitive nipples; the dual sensations making your head feel fuzzy. You hear him moan as he lowers his head to run the flat of his tongue against your swollen clit, making you keen. You grip onto his hair as he starts to pump his fingers in and out of you, his tongue swirling around your clit. Your thighs start to tremble as he continues to suck and lick at your sensitive bundle of nerves. Gabriel adds another finger deep into your fluttering walls as he continues his punishing pace. You feel your womb clench as every muscle tenses up giving warning of your impending orgasm. 

"G-Gabe... I'm... Ah I'm close," you keen as he continues to push you closer and closer to your end. 

His hazel eyes meet yours, dark with hunger, "go on gatita, cum for me."

Not a moment later, your walls spasmed around his pumping fingers as he gave your clit one final suck before you tumbled over the edge. You saw white as heat flooded your veins, wave after wave of pleasure shot through you. 

"... Mi amor, you still with me?"

You blink out of your blissed state, turning to peer up at a smug but very aroused looking Commander. A warm flush rises over you as you stare up at the man you have desired for so long. You almost believed this was a dream. Gabriel leans into your hand as you raise it to touch his face. 

"I'm not dreaming... Am I, sir," you ask with a disbelieving whisper. 

The man chuckled fondly before turning to place a kiss on your palm, a kind smile gracing his features.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, cariño," he whispered back, his voice sending another shiver down your body.

You peer down at his still obvious arousal before looking back up at him with a coy smile.

"Well, sir, if this isn't a dream... Then maybe you should prove it to me," you purr as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

He let out a low growl, an evil looking smirk on his face before he scooped you up, making you squeal. He chuckled low in his throat as he leaned back against the headrest, depositing you on his lap with a grin. You whine as you grip onto his shoulders, the tip of him brushing against your dripping core. 

Gabriel quirked his eyebrows up at you, "well, Agent, you going to test to see how real this is or are you going to keep sitting there looking pretty?" 

You scowled down at him, gently digging your nails into his shoulders in retaliation before rocking your hips down against his. He grunted at your retaliation before hissing out through clenched teeth as you stroke his cock with your drenched core. You smirk as you roll your hips and then gasp when the head grinds up against your swollen clit. Gabriel grunts as he thrusts his hips up to slide his cock against your slit, groaning at your wetness. Fuck. So hard to think when he keeps doing that! You whine as he grips your hips tightly, pulling you back and forth to grind against him. Oh fuck. Fuck this. You pull your hips up and tilt your hips to position him at your entrance, biting your lower lip, before slowly sinking down inch by inch. You both gasp as you fully take him to the hilt, pausing to fully adjust to the stretch. Ohmygod. 

Gabriel groans, letting out a curse as he strokes your hip bones with his thumbs, "fuck gatita, you're so tight."

You whimper, feeling him twitch inside you as he struggles to keep still till you are ready for him to move. Your heart clenches fondly at how considerate he was being. You test the waters by slowly rocking yourself back and forth against him, mouth parting with a soft moan at the feel of him filling you. Gabriel watched your face intently, gently rolling his hips up to meet yours. You swallow nervously while bracing yourself against his abs before starting to bounce on his cock, eyes rolling back at the feel of him hitting deeper. Gabriel's encouraging growls warming your blood as you picked up the pace, gasping out as he started to meet your thrusts. 

"That's it, mi amor, you're taking my cock so well," he whispered filthily as he started to thrust up a bit harder, eyes locked onto your bouncing breasts. 

With your head thrown back and your mouth open, you continue to ride him; pleading words slipping out of your mouth. 

"P...please Gabe... You feel so good! Please I need... Ah," you cried out pleadingly, a thin sheen of sweat coating you. 

Gabriel leaned closer to you, wrapping an arm around you as he continued to thrust up into your welcoming heat. 

"Please what, (y/n)? You need to be more specific, cariño," he teased with a kiss to your parting mouth. 

A needy keen leaves your lips as you cling onto your commander, (e/c) eyes blurry with tears as you beg, "please, sir, please fuck me harder... Please."

You heard him groan as his hips jerked up into yours before you decided to go all out, nipping his bottom lip and whimpering, "please fill me, Gabriel, please I need you."

Gabriel let out a snarl, before he scooped you up and rolled you both to where he was on top. He scooped your legs up to rest in the crook of his elbows, aligning himself with your aching entrance. 

He smirked down at you, lifting one of your legs to rest on his shoulder, turning to kiss your calf. He flashed his teeth at you in a stunning grin.

"Hope you're ready, gatita. I don't plan to be gentle," he growled in warning, nipping the flesh of your leg. 

You shudder under him, looking up to meet his gaze, "I don't want you to."

That was all he needed to hear before with one hard thrust, he plunged in all the way to the base.  
You cried out as he gave you no time to recover before pulling out and slamming back in. Your back arches as he lifts your hips up to angle his thrusts deeper, making your toes curl. Your voice cracks when you cry out as he starts to grind his hips down into yours, a pleased grunt leaving his lips when you tighten down around him. 

"That's it, cariño, moan for me," Gabriel's deep voice growled into your ear, his mouth lowering to bite and kiss along your neck. 

Biting your lip, you cling onto his shoulders desperately. You wrap your legs tighter around him as much as you could as he continued to pound into you. Gabriel grabbed your legs and pulled them up onto his shoulders, folding you nearly in half. Your eyes widened before he slammed home into you as deep as he could go, the head of him pressing into your sensitive cervix. 

"Gabe!" you shriek as he continues his relentless pace, making your pleasure climb higher and higher towards your peak. 

He grabbed both your wrists gently but firmly in his hand and pinned them above you, while his other hand slid in between you to play with your clit. You felt a brief moment of panic at the feeling of not being able to move, but before you could think anymore of it Gabriel surprised you. 

Gabriel gave your wrists a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he said gently, "if this is too much, don't be afraid to tell me to stop, (y/n). I will not be the cause of anymore pain or fear for you, mi amor."

Your eyes welled up with happy tears, a gentle but grateful smile gracing your features as you nodded up at him. Gabriel gave your wrists another gentle squeeze before continuing to thrust deep into your welcoming heat. Tightness coils deep in your belly as you feel his rhythm start to falter, pleasure overcoming you both. 

"Gabriel I'm gonna cum," you gasp out as the coil tightens even more, your toes curling. 

"Me too, cariño, w-where would you..." he trailed off, a low groan leaving his lips as you tighten even more around him. 

"Inside... Please... Inside," you cry, your breath hitching as his hips stutter at your words before he begins to thrust harder and as deep as he could. 

Gabriel lets out a loud shout as he gives you one final, deep thrust before cumming deep inside your twitching walls. He makes sure you follow not too long after as he continues to rub your clit, pushing you finally over the edge as you cry out in release. He gently releases your legs to allow them to slide off his shoulders as you both pant and bathe in the after glow. Gabriel leans down to gently kiss your lips, slowly pulling out of your oversensitive walls. You whine at the loss of contact and blush deeply when you feel his seed leak out of you. Your hands fly up to cover your face as you hear him chuckle deeply as the bed dips before you hear him walking away. Your heart drops for a second, believing that he was leaving before you jump and yelp at the feel of a warm washcloth wiping you clean. You dare to sneak a peek at him only to find him smiling fondly at you with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Doing alright over there, gatita?" he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

You flop back dramatically, your hand coming to rest on your brow as you whine, "no! For you have nearly fucked the life out of me, my dear commander."

You smile at his bark of laughter, feeling the bed dip again as he came to lay beside you. He kissed your shoulder fondly while a strong arm comes to wrap around your waist, tugging you back into him. 

"I see. Well, as your commanding officer, it is my sole duty to ensure the wellness and safety of my agents," he drawled, giving your shoulder a teasing nip. 

You hum thoughtfully, "you're right. I guess that means you need to give me a thorough investigation to ensure I am indeed well. How about this Saturday, your place, at 20:00..."

You feel his grin against your shoulder as he chuckles, "agent (y/n), if I didn't know any better, I swear it sounded like you were flirting with me." 

You giggle as you turn over in his arms to place a warm but loving kiss on his lips as he tightened his hold on you in his embrace.

"Well, sir, you did say I needed to finish what I started..."


End file.
